Spear and Shield
by Qinlongfei
Summary: The shield hero is unfairly prosecuted by the people who summoned him. Luckily the spear hero is here to help. SPOILER WARNING for both main and side story! Viewer discretion is strongly advised.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Shield Hero. **

**There will be SPOILER elements involving both the web novel version of main story and spear hero side story, viewer discretion is strongly advice if you only watch the anime or read the manga.**

* * *

_How did I get here? Slumped in a dirty alley way with no money, no companions. Only the cloth on my back and this useless shield on my arm to keep me company._

_Oh, right. I died. Two girls I knew back home stabbed me to death, because they each want to die together with me._

_Girls are like angels, always good and pure. It was my fault it ended like that. I couldn't get them to trust me and live happily together. If I had a second chance, I would have to be better to have them trust in me._

_To my surprise, I was summoned to another world. A world of sword and fantasy just like Emerald Online. It sucks I was stuck as the loser shield class who can't fight, but that's okay. I had angelic companions I could rely on to help me. _

_I secretly swear to do better than my first life. I will finally reach the good ending where I can save everyone and lives together happily with them._

_But I was wrong. Girls aren't angels, they are **PIGS**! They only seek to use me for their own end! They stole my equipment and money, framed me for rape, tossed me out to die._

_I was such a fool..._

"Motoyasu!" I looks up at a familiar voice and sees the young man with messy black hair standing near the entry way to the alley. His name Naofumi, the spear hero. Someone summoned to this world to fight the wave of monsters like me. "I was worried."

I did not expect him to come look for me. Although thinking back to my 'trial', when our other two summoned compatriot Ren and Itsuki believed in the red pig's lie, he was the only one to take my side. I may own my life to him because he put in a good word.

"Naofumi?" I shakily stand up to look left and right. There is no one with him. "Where are your companions?"

"I dismissed them. I'm sure they all had their reason... but I can't trust them anymore. Not after what happened to Motoyasu-kun back in the throne room." Naofumi lets out a sign as he stands back against the wall. His eyes look distant. "To condemn a man of rape with no evidence... The king was wrong, and they were complacent in what happened to Motoyasu-kun. They aren't people I can trust my back to."

"You believed in me after I made fun of you not knowing anything about this game?"

"Hey, we are both summoned to this world from Earth. We are in this together. Aren't we? We have to help each other out to survive this. I'm sure Motoyasu would do the same for me."

Naofumi's word shames me. If the red pig didn't frame me, I would still believe girls are angels who can do no wrong. If Naofumi was the shielder and accused of rape, I would take the red pig's word in a heartbeat.

"Motoyasu-kun? You are crying?" Naofumi's confusion turns to shock as I run towards him and close my hands around his.

"Naofumi! You are a saint! I will do my best to repay your kindness even if I'm an useless shielder!"

"Motoyasu-kun, please! That's too much." Naofumi shakes his head around desperately. "Still, there's more pressing matter. Motoyasu is the shield hero so you can't fight by yourself. And legendary weapons stunt each other's growth so we can't fight together. We have to find someone we can trust to help Motoyasu-kun."

"I don't think anyone will be willing to help me after what red pig did."

"I can help with that." We both spins on our heel towards the other end of the dark alley way. A short, pudgy man steps out of the shadow. He wears a top hat with expansive looking tailor made suit on his body. It looks very mismatched on him, like someone decide to dress up a birthday balloon. And I swear his huge glasses twinkles without light.

* * *

"Slaves! You sell people as properties to other people!" Naofumi is griping his spear tightly while holding it across his chest. He looks like he's about to skewer the balloon man any moment.

"I prefer to think myself as someone who help the kingdoms with homeless problem, sir heroes." The slave merchant gives Naofumi a sly grin. "You want to help sir shield hero, don't you? Sir spear hero? Take my word, he can only trust slaves to help him in this country."

Naofumi gives Motoyasu a look before he deflates and put down his spear. "I suppose it can't be helped. Rape is a very serious accusation after all."

"Hey, what's that?" Motoyasu looks absentminded at the crates around the slave trader's tent. He suddenly point his finger at one of the display. It contains glass casing with egg resting inside.

"Ah, that's a side business I have while helping different kingdoms with their... you know." The balloon man in suit covers himself with a light cough as Naofumi shooting him dirty looks. "They are monster eggs. You pick an egg and it'll eventually hatch into a monster following your command."

"Domesticated monsters hatched from egg, hmm..." Naofumi rubs his chin with his hand. "It's better than owning a human. I'll take one for myself, and one for Motoyasu."

"But I have no money. The red pig stole all my money." Motoyasu gives Naofumi a crestfallen look.

"I'll lend my money to you this time. You can pay me back once when you are higher level." Naofumi shivers as Motoyasu stares at him with tears running down.

"Naofumi! You really are a saint! I swear to dedicate my life to repay you if that's the last thing I do!" Motoyasu opens his arms and lunge at Naofumi. The spear hero daftly dodges out of the way.

"Please stop that, Motoyasu-kun. You are making a scene..." Both Naofumi and Motoyasu looks back towards the back of the tent as a piercing shriek assaults their ears. "What is that?"

"Ah, troublesome. That's one of our new merchandise... I mean tenant." The slave owner fidgets on the ground as Naofumi raises his spear. "A Tanuki girl from a village destroyed by the wave. She screams every time she fall asleep. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"Let me see her." Naofumi opens the tent flap with his spear and steps inside. He walks in front of the cage with the Tanuki girl with dead looking eyes. He "I'll get her off your hand for 50 silver coins."

"50 silver is not even worth the transportation fee, sir spear hero. 100."

"65 silver coins. She is making your other slaves restless." Naofumi looks up at a werewolf looking creature, and a lizard man. They both look like they want to tear out of their cage and kill something.

"I may be in this business, sir spear hero, but I also have mouths to feed. I can offer her to your for 85 coins."

"75 silver coins is my final offer. I doubt you can sell her to anyone else."

"You drive a hard bargain, sir spear hero. But a deal is a deal." The slave trader's glasses twinkles again as he accept the purse Naofumi hands out. "If you give me a moment with the paper work, I will have this child and your two monster eggs transferred to you."

"You are paying money for a pig?" Motoyasu walks over to look at the girl inside the cage. The girl gives a glance at the shield on his arm before shaking uncontrollably.

"Motoyasu! That's a terrible thing to say to a scared little child!"

"Why? She is a pig human, no? The raccoon ears are unusual though." Motoyasu bends down and runs his hand across the girl's ear.

"You actually see her as a pig? That's... extreme. But I suppose that affair in the throne room is traumatizing. I don't want to know what would I be like if I was in your shoes." Both the spear and shield hero shivers as the memory rushes back.

* * *

"Shield hero! You dare to show your face here after raping your companion!? You'll regret it!" Naofumi and Motoyasu can both hear the smith's knuckle crack as he tightens his fist. Blood veins also budges out of his head.

"Wait a minute, smith Ouji-san. There's a lots of things doesn't add up to that accusation. If Motoyasu was dead drunk, how can he rape his companions? As an adventure who has to kill monsters, she should be able to deal with a clumsy drunk." Naofumi steps between the smith and Motoyasu before a fisticuffs can break out.

"I'm not talking about you, spear boy! I'm talking about that idiot shield hero. Parading his female companions around town like he owns them... Tell me in your own word, you stupid boy! Did you rape your companion!" The smith points his finger towards Motoyasu. Naofumi wilts a little at the old man's accusation.

"How dare you suggest something disgusting! Fornicating with a pig!? That idea makes me sick!" Motoyasu gags while holding his neck like an invisible hand is strangling him.

"Pigs?"

"I think being accused as a rapist broke Motoyasu. He actually sees woman as pigs. He's been calling Raphatalia 'raccoon pig' this whole time." Naofumi gives Motoyasu a worried glance. He runs a hand through the hair of the Tanuki girl hiding behind him.

"Is that a slave, spear boy? I didn't think you'd resort to such a thing." The smith gives Naofumi a disproving scrawl.

"Motoyasu needs companion to fight for him since he's the shield hero. We bought these monster eggs from the slave owner." Both Naofumi and Motoyasu takes the monster egg incubator out of their cloth. "I heard Raphatalia screaming in the back, so I got her out. A cold cage is no place for a sick child having night terrors."

"Hmph, is that so." The old man shakes his heads, but the disapproval look disappears from his face. "I knew that girl was bad news. Going around making the idiot shield buying things for her. But I had no proof. Well, I guess you are both good kids, even idiot shield."

"Thanks... smith Ouji-san?" Naofumi looks back at Motoyasu. The shield hero has a clueless smile on his face. It's like he doesn't even know he's being insulted. "Motoyasu is in his night shirt, we need to get him some armor."

"NO! I can accept further kindness from you, Naofumi! You already bought me a companion!" Motoyasu holds his incubator out. There is a cracking sound as both eggs begin to hatch.

"PIII~!" Two pudgy little birds burst out of their respective eggs. The one from Naofumi's egg has feathers with the color of cherry blossom pink, while the one from Motoyasu's egg is black as the night.

"Ah, cute!" Naofumi chuckles as his little bird hops on his head. Motoyasu's bird on the other hand was content to sit on his hand while the shield hero pets his beak. "What bird is this?"

"They are Filorials, you might seen them pulling carts on the road." The smith gives a soft sigh. He rest his head in his hand. "What are your future plans, spear boy, idiot shield?"

"I can fight by myself. I'll party with both Filorials to raise their level. They can help Motoyasu get stronger after." Naofumi looks down at the Tanuki girl Raphatalia. "What about you, Raphatalia? Coming with me will be dangerous because I will fight monsters. Do you want to stay with smith Ouji-san, or Motoyasu?"

The Tanuki girl looks through the face of each person before she shakes her head. She hides herself behind Naofumi once again.

"I guess she wants to stay with me. I'm going to buy some equipment for her. Raphatalia needs to defend herself if she's separated from me." Naofumi empties the rest of his coins out of his money bag, he gives the baby bird on his had a gentle pet. "I'll name you Firo."

"And I will name him Kuro!" Motoyasu exclaims as he rubs his face against the happy little bird. He takes a look at the shield on his arm again and falls on the floor. "But I don't know what I'm good for even if I raise my levels. I am a useless shielder after all. I can't even fight like everyone."

"Pi..." Kuro looks at his master with sad eyes. He nuzzles at Motoyasu as if trying to make the shield hero feel better.

"That's not true, Motoyasu. Anyone picking up a sword can fight, but as the spear hero I can't protect my allies very well. That's something only you can do."

"Yes!" Motoyasu jumps back up to his feet like a spring. "I will raise a lots of levels and become Naofumi's shield to repay your kindness! This Motoyasu will even take death blows for you!"

"That's... extreme. Let's hope it doesn't come down to it." Naofumi sighs at Motoyasu's enthusiasm. He extend his hand towards Kuro. "But let's raise Firo and Kuro's level first."

"I'll find something to do here while you go leveling up Kuro, Naofumi! Kuro, be a good boy and listen to Naofumi, alright?"

"PI!" The hatchling birds give a merry little chirp together.

* * *

"I made this for you, Naofumi! As a repayment for your kindness!" Motoyasu presents a piece of folded fabric to Naofumi. The spear hero takes the fabric with trepidation and opens it up.

"Is this a cloak? I haven't seen anything like it sold anywhere." Naofumi holds the red cloak with feathered collar up to take a good look.

"Of course! This Motoyasu made it himself!" The shield hero puffs out his chest with a confident smile. "I read a lots of fashion magazines back home, and I had a lots of practice tailoring clothes here!"

"You made it yourself? Wait, is that where Smith Ouji-san got those tailor made clothes to sell to those nobles?" Naofumi gives Motoyasu a shocked look. He turns his attention back to the cloak again. "It's a very well made cloak. The feathered collar may be a bit much..."

"No way! Naofumi is a saint, so you must dress up both heroic and fabulously!" The excitable shield hero begin to make poses to show off his ideal of heroism. Naofumi simply gives him a distant look. They are interrupted when both Firo and Kuro begin to glow brightly.

"Wait, are Firo and Kuro still evolving?" Naofumi shield his eyes before the light. The two huge bird disappeared when the room dims again. Two completely naked children with wings on their back stand on their place.

"Master, thank you for..."

"...taking care of us."

"AH! You two have to wear something! There's enough bad rumors about me and Motoyasu already! Say something, Motoyasu!" Naofumi quickly throws his cloak around the two children. When he turns around to look at Motoyasu, he sees the shield hero stare straight with a dumb expression.

"Angels..."

* * *

"Damn it! I over extended myself!" Naofumi falls on his knees while breathing heavily. The exhausted spear hero barely support himself while holding onto his spear. He looks back at the sword hero Ren and bow hero Itsuki. Both are out cold.

"Haha! You will cease to be a thorn on my side this day! Spear hero! I will be the only god of this country!" The Pope of the three heroes cult laughs like a maniac as he holds the mock legendary weapon. Behind him, zealous cult worshippers begin their ritual magic once again. "Now, face your Judgment! Fake hero! I will deal with the shield demon later!"

A giant pillar of light descend from the sky towards Naofumi's party. He holds the legendary spear and stand tall, ready to die on his feet if he has to. A shadow flies over their head and meet the descending light. "NOBODY HURT FATHER WHILE I'M AROUND!"

The giant pillar breaks into a shower of meteors and crashes into the cultists' formation. They screams and scamper from the incoming threat. Those who are too slow to escape burned by their own spell.

"YOU! SHIELD DEMON!" The Pope hisses venom at the shield hero riding on the giant black bird.

"YES! It is I! Motoyasu! Here to repay father's kindness to me and be his shield!" Motoyasu flashes the shield on his arm. It looks like a light purple segmented beetle with spikes on the top and bottom, a pair of stubby wings on the side, and a single eye on the top half. "This Lust Shield allow me to grasp anything I desires! And now, I desire nothing more than to PROTECT FATHER!"

"I wish you would stop calling me that..." Naofumi shivers while giving Motoyasu another distant look again.

"Hmph! No matter! I already defeated the fake sword and fake bow hero. Fake spear hero is barely standing, what can a shield demon do!? I will judge all of you today and become the only god of this country!" He begin to laugh like a maniac once again.

"SHUT UP! YOU MOLDY CHEESE!" Naofumi's angry cry interrupt the Pope. The spear hero takes a heavy stomp forward to stand side by side with shield hero. "It's because bigoted zealot like you Raphatalia was sold as a slave after she lost her family and friends. It's blind idiot like you Motoyasu is prosecuted when he didn't do anything wrong! NO MORE! I'm ending you and your cult today!"

"You don't have to do it alone, father. This Motoyasu will stand by your side and protect you against the world if he has to!"

"That's what I'm counting on, Motoyasu. I have a spear I can use to end him, but using it leaves me completely defenseless. I will rely on you to protect me."

The two of them shares a brief look and nod. Naofumi holds his spear up as it changes shape. It becomes a double sided onyx spear with sharp twin teeth on each side. "WRATH SPEAR II!"

With that, the spear and shield heroes charge forward side by side.

* * *

**Author Notes: ****Motoyasu is my favorite character from Rising of the Shield Hero after reading his side story. I even came to enjoy the smarmy way he taunts Naofumi at the beginning of the series when his characterization is re-contextualized by his own thoughts in the side story (which sadly the manga skimmed on most of the details). He feels like either a deliberate or coincident critic on most Shounen manga main character in Naruto and Luffy's vein, with all of their worst trait exaggerated to comical degree.**

**But I really like reading the manga again after the Web Novel, especially seeing the bromance between him and a not jaded Naofumi plays out. I think it's even more touching than Naofumi and Raphatalia's scene from main story. So I toss together this stupid what-if where their classes are reversed: Motoyasu is the broken hero hated by the world, and Naofumi is the Shounen manga main character. But because Naofumi isn't a blind idiot with the mentality of a six years old like Motoyasu, he helps out instead of antagonize Motoyasu.**


End file.
